Justice Has No Heart
Justice Has No Heart is the fortieth case of Criminal Case and the fortieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the tenth and final case of the district. Plot Following the news that their informant Kenny Roswell was murdered by the vigilante, the team started to panic. Luckily, Chief Armstrong was able to calm everyone down. She informed the team that their work in Devil's Heart Valley was not yet finished, knowing the vigilante was still out there, the team needed to find them before moving on. The player went along with Josiah and Isabel and found Kenny, in the middle of the street beaten to a pulp. Due to him walking back with Kenny, the team was forced to suspect corporal Luke Garvey. Later on they found more evidence to suspect other members of their team, lieutenant Sonia Watson, captain Hunter Sandoval and inspector Giovanni Moretti. Chief Armstrong later dropped by and was informed about the break in, but there was no signs of anyone leaving on the cameras. This meant only one thing, the vigilante that plagued the streets of Devil's Heart Vallet, and Kenny's killer, was a member of their own team. Later on the team investigated the armory and added deputy Daisy Barber and sergeant Zoya Onobanjo to the suspect list. Along the way, they learned some dark secrets about their team members. Hunter was previously charged for police brutality, but the charged was dropped after he claimed self-defense; but also claimed the victim was a criminal and said what he did shouldn't have been considered too brutal. Giovanni said he was working on toughening himself up, in case of an event where he'd be forced to use his gun; and brought up his hatred of crime for how it constantly hurts people. Sonia had been working several days in a row, sometimes without sleep; and she blamed the constant rate of crime which she said she wouldn't rest until the city was finally clean. Later on Josiah informed the others he received a voice recorder from an anonymous source, which was later revealed to be the vigilante, who warned them to stop their investigation. They continued in spite of the threat, learning more dark secrets about their team. Daisy only confided her sexuality once in a friend when she was little, and she blabbed about it to others, who bullied her; later on she discovered those same kids began dealing drugs in high school and after busting them began despising criminals. Luke was secretly training himself to fight against criminals, saying he wanted to be able to protect those in need following the death of his sister at the hands of a convicted criminal; and also claimed he wouldn't stand to see others hurt, even if it meant killing criminals. Zoya on the other hand was constantly on edge due to her previous branding as an illegal immigrant, and started distrusting those with criminal backgrounds like Kenny; even stating if she had to she'd quit the police and go private if it meant stopping them. After gathering all the evidence, the team got everyone together and revealed the vigilante as none other than Captain Sandoval. Everyone was shocked to hear, but Hunter eventually confessed due to all the evidence. He explained that after working on the force for so long, he understood that what he was doing wasn't truly putting an end to crime. So he took it upon himself to put an end to crime permanently by killing criminals, as he deemed them "less than human". As for why he killed Kenny, he saw him chatting with former members of the Demons, and assumed he was up to no good. This resulted in him killing Kenny right there on the street. Cheif Armstrong then came in and told Hunter that Kenny wasn't planning on betraying them, he was trying to establish his own link to the market to get the team some info, but Hunter was convinced Kenny was a criminal and deserved to die. For his twisted sense of justice and the murders he committed, Judge Blackwell sentenced the disgraced captain to life in prison with psychiatric counseling, leaving the team disheartened that one of their best officers on the force would no longer be with them. Following Hunter's arrest, the team needed to pack things up and move on from Devil's Heart Valley. Luckily while the team was investigating Kenny's murder, the Chief was busy compiling all the known data they had on the black market. After going through all of it, they noticed a few of their victims were missing organs. Daphne came in and explained she went through their medical records and said they were all donated, but going through the official records indicated none of them were organ donors. Luke then came in and said while he was kidnapped a while ago, he overheard something about moving the drugs to the nearby schools, indicating that was where they needed to go next. Meanwhile, they needed to get things ready for Kenny's funeral, and after gathering all the memorabilia they could find, they handed it off to Daisy seeing as she and Kenny were childhood friends. After giving Kenny one final send-off, the team decided to push on and continue where Kenny left off. Having been made aware of their drug shipments, the Chief decided to send the team off to the Warrenville Academy district, hoping to stop their drug trades and look into the missing organs. Summary Victim *'Kenny Roswell' (Brutally beaten in the dead of night) Murder Weapon *'Crowbar' Killer *'Hunter Sandoval' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bandage Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bandage Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bandage Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows how to fight *This suspect eats milk chocolate *This suspect knows lock picking Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a bandage Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight *The killer eats milk chocolate *The killer knows lock picking *The killer has a bandage *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dark Street (Clues: Victim's Body, Walkie-Talkie, Box of Chocolates; New Suspect: Luke Garvey) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Examine Walkie-Talkie (Results: Brown Fragments) *Analyze Brown Fragments (2:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats milk chocolate) *Examine Box of Chocolates (Results: Recipient's Note: New Suspect: Sonia Watson) *Ask Sonia if Kenny had a crush on her *Talk to Luke about what happened *Investigate Police Office (Clues: Torn Photo, Drawer) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Hunter Sandoval) *Confront Hunter about his recent argument with the victim *Examine Drawer (Results: Gun) *Analyze Gun (6:00:00; New Suspect: Giovanni Moretti) *Ask Giovanni why the victim was holding onto his gun *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Armory (Clues: Locker, Old Newspaper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Results: Hand Mold; New Suspect: Daisy Barber) *Ask how Daisy knew the victim prior to the police (Profile Updated: Daisy knows how to fight and eats milk chocolate) *Examine Locker (Results: Bloody Crowbar) *Analyze Crowbar (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking) *Investigate Police Desk (Clues: Notepad, Target, Wanted Poster) *Examine Target (Results: White Substane) *Examine White Substance (Results: Teeth Whitener) *Confront Giovanni about his target practice (Profile Updated: Giovanni knows how to fight and eats milk chocolate and knows lock picking) *Examine Faded Notepad (Results: Notes) *Analyze Notes (6:30:00; New Suspect: Zoya Onobanjo) *Ask Zoya what she and Kenny were investigating (Profile Updated: Hunter knows how to fight; Zoya knows how to fight and knows lock picking) *Examine Wanted Poster (Results: Threatening Message) *Interrogate Sonia about her police work (Profile Updated: Sonia eats milk chocolate knows lock picking) *Examine Old Newspaper (Results: Front Page) *Confront Hunter about his attempted assault charge (Profile Updated: Hunter eats milk chocolate) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Weapons Locker (Clues: Broken Camera, Diary, Cell Phone) *Examine Diary (Results: Entries) *Talk to Daisy about her past (Profile Updated: Daisy knows lock picking) *Examine Broken Camera (Results: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (9:00:00) *Confront Zoya about her outburst at Kenny (Profile Updated: Hunter knows lock picking; Zoya eats milk chocolate) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Interrogate Luke about his "training" (Profile Updated: Luke knows how to fight and eats milk chocolate and knows lock picking; Sonia knows how to fight) *Investigate Street Lamp (Clues: Bandage, Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Gun) *Analyze Gun (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Bandage (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (10/10)! The Heart of Darkness (10/10) *Ask the Chief about our next move (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Police Office (Clues: File, Video Camera) *Examine Video Camera (Results: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Video Camera (9:00:00) *Give the footage over to Daisy (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Dark Street (Clues: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Group Photo) *Return the photo to Daisy (Rewards: Red Hoodie) *Examine File (Results: Black Market Data) *Analyze Black Market Data (6:00:00) *See if Luke remembered anything about the drug *Attend Kenny's funeral *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville) Category:Featured Cases